With development of science and technology, conventional electronic devices may be mainly classified into keyboard input electronic devices and handwriting input electronic devices in terms of input manner. The keyboard input electronic device relies on knowledge reverses of the person performing the input. For example, to input a certain Chinese character, the person performing the input needs to know pronunciation of the character and exactly know correct phonetic transcription of the character, causing inconvenience to older users having less knowledge reverse. For the handwriting input electronic device, the above problem does not exist, and a character is input conveniently as long as the user knows the writing of the character. However, the handwriting input electronic device has low recognition rate for input characters such as comma or period and turns to a database of the device to select all characters similar to the collected input track as candidate characters, resulting in a larger range of candidate characters for inputting and thus lower input efficiency.